Ro's Reunion
by Iglika
Summary: This is a fan fiction version of Ro’s Reunion, told from Zee’s point of view.
1. Chapter 1

7

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. So it's just a fanfic.

A/N Chapter Two of Book Two 'Why' of 'You Need Me' will come really soon. But meanwhile I want to offer you this story.

This is a fan fiction version of Ro's Reunion, told from Zee's point of view.

As English isn't my native language I want to thank LTC for her editing work on this chapter and also to Imajine for her help and support.

And I want to give a great thanks to SteelNeko for her help.

Ro's Reunion

Chapter One

Zee's point of view

Actually… I was a little bit worried that Ro might be angry with me, but… I was most of certain I had to do this, so I led her… to a Ground Wire nearby.

No, the thing I was worry about wasn't the cyber café. We had spent so much time in computer clubs searching for some information about Dr. Selig or some research for Ro's brother's location, so going into Ground Wires was hardly surprising anymore. After all, we came to Twin City with the goal of finding any trace of Casey Rowen. But my insistence to wait exactly for that computer, in the corner, definitely astonished Ro. I loved to surprise her, so I didn't say anything. We just waited for those two young men to leave and we sat in that corner. I connected my wrist's cable in the computer and started with my usual quest for Dr. Selig, then for Ro's brother. I didn't find anything, but instead of continuing my search, I disconnected my cable and it disappeared in my hand. Ro frowned, but I didn't explain. I merely observed around and as soon as I was sure nobody will see the light from my changing hologram, I made it – I holomorphed in Ro's brother.

Why not? As soon as I was capable of becoming into anyone I see, then why not use my ability to Ro's advantage? Especially if it will make her happy…

But she said nothing. She even didn't smile. She was surprised, indeed, but somehow sad and that definitely confused me. I managed though to keep the amiable expression Ro's brother has on the picture and I couldn't help but hope she'd be glad at least in the end of that 'meeting'. Besides, except some vague likeness in the cat-shape of their sky blue eyes, my blonde Ro didn't resembled at all to her reddish haired brother. But that didn't bothered Ro, just the contrary – that made her more confident that probably she has their father's hair color and Casey – their mother's hair color, as it was Ro's firm belief that sometimes in a family, a girl could resemble more to the father and a boy - could resemble more to the mother. So having already Casey's photo, it was a little bit as if… Ro already knew how her parents probably could look like and most of all – her mother. Yes, Ro definitely was changed since she got the news she has a brother… she so frequently looked at his picture, she was so moved, so excited and upset, so curious and impatient thinking at an eventual meeting with him, that now I offered her the chance to experience that meeting…

Ro pulled out her brother's picture looking at times at me, at times at the picture and although she started to pretend that she was really talking to her brother, she was still sad, "I mean, this whole thing's been freaky. I didn't even remember I had a brother until I got this." Then she put down the photo, staring at me and waiting my answer.

That was my chance to turn her sadness in a good mood, so I picked up a voice, which I hoped would be proper for her brother's appearance and said, "I remembered you. I, I even looked for you. You were moving around so much, no wonder I couldn't find you."

"But you looked."

"Of course! You're part of my life, Ro. When someone you care about is taken away from you, imagine how much it must hurt."

I thought I was said something very suitable, very serious, truthful and even… beautiful, but she canceled the play somehow nervous and harsh, almost ordering to me with a stern tone, "Okay, that got much too sappy. Switch back."

I always trusted her and with time that feeling was transformed in a habit of immediately obeying her, so I restored my Zee appearance. But I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice and I was sure – I had a disappointed expression as well, when I asked "Didn't you like it?"

Usually, when she noticed that she was treated me too rough, she tried some excuse, but this time she even turned her back on me, "At first. But any brother of mine would be **so **much cooler than that!"

Judging her behavior I concluded I had messed up somehow. Of course I haven't any brother or sister of mine and I had no idea what the real feelings toward a sister were. Obviously her real brother would be much tougher than I, so I said nothing. Ro was silenced as well. She got out of her chair and leaned on the computer we were sitting next to. Then she said, trying to sound lively, "Anyway, back to the real guy?"

Yes, anyway, indeed. I know she didn't mean to hurt me, so I turned my chair and I tapped again into the computer with my wrist's wire, "We should scan the national care records for any boys with your last name. We might be able to find him…"

But we found only some old, invalid information. There was nothing about Ro's brother's present address.

Ro was disappointed, very disappointed, indeed, but not only because there was no current records again. She was disappointed from me, because I failed yet another try to find anything about her brother's location. Ro was getting used to my super-human abilities and she always expected me to transform every impossible situation in possible one. Maybe for an ordinary human being like her, such an attitude towards a super-power synthoid like me was something normal, but I wasn't almighty, all of my powers and abilities had some limit…

That wasn't an excuse. My main goal, my main purpose, my destiny, the reason I lived for was Ro, her safety and her happiness. I knew Ro's goal was my freedom and I wanted my freedom too, of course, but since I met Ro things were changed for me. Nothing was more important to me than Ro. Even my freedom was becoming… the most important thing, which could eliminate any danger and any threat against Ro's life. My duty was to do everything for her. And it wasn't my programming; it was my choice, my own decision. So despite that that lack of information wasn't my fault, I felt guilty I couldn't help Ro to find her brother and I felt obliged to offer her our only option – finally to go to the Social Service office.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't refuse either. We both knew it was too risky, but if I ignored any caution just because I wanted to try every possibility to find Ro's brother, she ignored any fear because of… the same reason. We had to find some clue about her brother and it was her right to insist. Her family existed somewhere, we just had to find where. That's why Ro waited for me to offer that we go to the Social Service office. Yes, it was her blind trust in me again, her over-expectations for me, but also she knew that I always had plans not only how to get somewhere, but how to escape and now, offering her this option, I had a plan for escape as well. I'd protect her, I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. I'd watch over her as always and she really didn't have to be scared – she was with a super-power synthoid after all, wasn't she?

So now we had sitting across the desk from a social worker, an auburn-haired, middle-aged woman with a stern face and features that were somehow too sharp.

I wasn't good enough at estimating people, I worked at it and I tried to do my best, but most of the time I felt lost, as I was now. I disliked that woman the moment I saw her, but I didn't know why, and I hadn't any logical reasons. It was like…

No, it wasn't easy for me to figure out what exactly I felt toward that woman, but… it was like a warning, as if I had detected some virus' threat, which tried to enter my system, but…

It was really much more difficult for me to deal with my feelings than with my detectors. There was no 'searching' and no 'scanning' for my feelings, I couldn't see them, their parameters didn't appear before my synthoid's vision, there was no 'deleted' or 'recorded', no 'off 'or 'on', no 'play' or 'cancel'. I have all of the encyclopedia's explanations about all of those feelings, indeed, but the real experience of feeling them was something different, something too strange, too vague, but interesting at the same time. Yes, it was so interesting to test and identify my feelings, to recognize them, to learn their meaning, to deal with them, to control them, to trust them, and to use them in the right way…

I wished I could be more certain than I was now. I tried to reject that groundless antipathy toward the unknown woman, but… I couldn't. Ro looked more frightened and helpless than she had ever been before, and that worried me. I was used to her being a lively, optimistic, even sarcastic girl; a brave girl, so mature for her age… and now Ro was so scared as if she was a child, waiting for some unfair, undeserved punishment.

I made that comparison because of all those movies I had seen and all those books I had read. They weren't exactly real life, indeed, but they were very similar to real situations that actually they were my second most important source in studying human behavior, after Ro's explanations and her own personality of course...

That woman definitely made Ro feel humiliated and vulnerable, and that was enough to confirm my dislike. Even Ro's voice was unusually uncertain while she explained what exactly we looked for, "Can you check your records for a guy named Casey Rowen? According to the net, he was in a foster home here in Twin Cities a few years ago. The system has stopped tracking him when he was eighteen, 'cause that was the last info we could get. He'd be about twenty now."

"And what about you?" the social worker coldly asked Ro, "You're obviously underage and you're wandering around on your own. What'll I find out if I type **your **name in here?

It was an unhidden threat, aimed at Ro because of me. As we looked for Ro's brother, it was more than clear I wasn't her brother. Usually Ro introduced me as just a friend of hers, but this time she didn't say anything and it was useless. Obviously that social worker thought a young man like me was too suspicious, too weird an attendant for a teenage girl to travel with. Actually Ro had mentioned once that if I was human it would be almost impossible for us to live together day and night. But she didn't enter in any details, so I still didn't understand why exactly this could be so impossible or as that social worker thought now – so wrong. I wondered if it was possible that that woman would be more friendly to me if she knew I was a synthoid, but I doubted it. Usually people were not only scared, but even terrified of my synthoid appearance, so I decided it would be better if I let her think I was just a young man.

But… I really couldn't get rid of a strange sensation that the social worker was so angry with me that she would hide any true information just in order to bring Ro back into a girls' home tearing her away from me.

But that was only a feeling again. I hadn't any proof, so I tried to hide my antipathy, unlike the woman who was openly harsh towards me when our eyes accidentally crossed.

No, certainly I was wrong. That social worker was just too tired having too much work to do…

I wasn't good at estimating people, indeed.

So I tried to have an optimistic smile on my face, when Ro looked at me with so much hope and unhidden wish to find in me a solid confirmation that only few seconds separated us from the moment she'd know where her brother was. Apparently I managed to give Ro some strength, as she turned toward the social worker saying, "Look, I know I took a risk coming here, but I need your help. I'm supposed to be living in a girls' home in Maryland, but they weren't exactly nice people and I really don't want to go back. I have a family out there, my **own **family, and the home wasn't going to help me find it. I'm hoping you will."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot", answered the social worker almost politely, and I started to think I was really wrong about her. "If we can find your family it'd be better than going back to the home anyway. But I wanna warn you: our computers were hit hard by a virus last fall. A lot of our records were lost" she paused typing the keyboard and waiting for some information to appear on the screen…

"Yeah", she sighed, "I couldn't even tell you what family he was with. I'm sorry."

Wait, wait a minute! Why did this sound so fake?

But I hadn't time to think about it, because Ro sighed, "I knew it couldn't be that easy" and she was so sad, bending her head, that she even looked somehow much more fragile and small than ever.

Ignoring that stern woman in front of us, I gently wrapped my arm around Ro's shoulders. If it was possible, that social worker would kill me with her indignant look. I really felt how her hate tried to push my tenderness away from Ro's shoulders, but that only made me more protective and I looked at Ro with all of my sympathy and all of my understanding. After a few minutes we'd leave this office and we'd remain together, so it was million times more important for me to be good to Ro than to avoid confirming someone's wrong impressions.

And as it was already more than obvious that that woman wasn't the way for Ro to find her brother, I was about to say that it was time for us to leave. But suddenly the social worker said, "You know, there's someone else who can help."

I looked at her, totally aghast. I had been wrong again. That woman **was **the way for Ro to find her brother…

to be continued…

A/N Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. So it's just a fanfic.

This is a fan fiction version of Ro's Reunion, told from Zee's point of view (and the last part is told from Agent Bennet's point of view).

As English isn't my native language I want to thank LTC and Jane for their editing work on this chapter.

And I want to give great thanks to SteelNeko for her help.

Ro's Reunion

Chapter Two

**Zee's point of view**

Half an hour later, Ro and I walked side by side on the main walkway of a television studio called KWMS.

"A vid studio?" Ro drowned out that strange noise around us and I detected astonishment and even disbelief in her tone. The farther we walked away from the main entrance, the more suspicious Ro became, "Are you sure this is the address Gwen gave us?"

Of course I was sure, as soon as I recorded everything, but… instead to be happy that Ro was treating me as a real human now, using those words 'Are you sure' as if it was possible for me to make a mistake, I was disappointed. Ro said 'Gwen' and not 'the social worker' or just 'that woman'…

Was I jealous somehow? Maybe…

I really tried to replace Ro's family… I mean… I tried to take care of her, but not only to supply her needs of food, clothes and safe places to spend the nights, but also her needs of understanding, of friendship, of support… I really hoped to be her friend, actually… I wanted to be her best friend and her family as well and I thought I was… And now, suddenly, she was so inclined to take some unknown human as a real part of her real family! I still disliked that woman and despite of all Ro's wishes to find her brother, which I was able to understand, I didn't understand Ro's friendliness toward the social worker. According my knowledge so far, I knew that it wasn't enough for a human being to be a woman in order to be tender and nice. I meant… Agent Lee and Agent Rush were both women and if Agent Lee was really nice, Agent Rush was harsh, and I was sure about that as I knew them better than all the rest female humans, except Ro, of course. And now that social worker was so much more stern and cold even than Agent Rush! Was Ro so impatient to have some elderly woman in her life, who could take care of her? Wasn't my concern about Ro enough for her? If I missed something, if Ro wasn't content with me about something, she just has to let me know, she knew I'd do anything for her sake…

Maybe that social worker's bored voice will make Ro realize how in fact that woman didn't care about Ro at all, so after my own words, "I'm sure. She said…" I played the record of thе social worker's voice, " 3880 Lexington way. Building 43, ask for Harry Lux." Then I added with my regular voice, "This is the place." I knew it was risky to play someone's record through me, but I did this for Ro's sake again. Still, it wasn't the right way to convince her. Even much more roughly than a few hours ago, in the Ground Wire, when she snapped at me that my try to play her brother was too sappy, Ro said with a bored and curt tone of voice, "Ask a robot a question..."

She never called me 'robot'! Obviously she was very angry with me this time and this word was my punishment. She was taking my try to warn her about that woman, as just some stupid robotic stuff. I had done too much stupid robotic stuff so far, but not now. So maybe I have to…

"Aaaaaa! Help! Somebody! Aaaaaa! Somebody please help me! Get me out of here!"

An apartment building was on fire and a blonde woman trapped on the third floor. A team of firefighters moved in, but they were too far away from the woman, who kept screaming, "Get me out! Get me out of here!"

There was a large explosion on the second floor...

One of those firefighters was lifted on a platform, he stretched his arm to reach the woman… and he was so close… but not enough…

I didn't need my sharp hearing to hear what the firefighters talked, they really yelled to each other terrified that they were unable to rescue the woman…

"It's too hot! I can't get close!" shouted the firefighter on the platform.

"Bring him in! Pull him up!" answered his colleagues and they pulled the platform back into the fire truck.

For less of a second I scanned the whole area searching for something suitable, then I used my laser to detach a ladder from a nearby building, I grabbed it and I ran to the burning building…

"Zee, wait!" Ro tried to stop me, but I didn't pay attention to her warning. I knew she didn't want me to reveal my synthoids abilities. The use of the laser was enough dangerous to reveal my identity, but it was impossible for me just to stay and watch how a human being was threatened to die. Carrying the ladder I passed by the frozen, shocked firefighters. Ro's voice was distracting me for a while and I was about involuntarily to hit one of the men, but he managed to bend and the ladder didn't touch him.

"Excuse me" I said even without glancing at him and I put the ladder against the burning building.

I heard an astonished murmur behind my back, "Huh? Who's that? What is he doing?" but I climbed that ladder and reaching the window I hugged the woman saying, "I've got you!" and I put her on my shoulder. I was about to begin to climb down the ladder when…

A loud voice on a megaphone ordered, "Cut, cut! The shot's ruined!"

The blond woman pushed me away, "What are you doing! Ah!"

A buzzer ringed and the flames extinguished revealing a chubby F/X man with a flame maker.

I turned to look over my shoulder what was going on and I saw a man with glasses sitting in a chair to speak to the megaphone, "Will somebody get that wannabe off my set?"

A young woman with a megaphone too passed among the firefighters saying, "Alright people, back to one. Reset effects."

Really confused I looked at the blonde woman, "Sorry?"

"Oh sure!" she said sarcastically, "It's just another take in this smoke. I didn't need a complexion."

I climbed down the ladder and I looked at the man with the glasses apologetically, trying to figure out my excuse, when Ro saved me again, as always, from a difficult situation when I had no idea what to say. She said instead of me, "Heh, yeah, sorry about that."

She took my hand and she said to all those people, "He, he's new on this planet." Then she dragged me after her and we walked away.

I was so thankful to have her by my side, but…

I was still confused… will I ever learn to act normal among people? Ro wanted me to act and speak as a human from the very beginning of our connection and I did my best to be more careful and avoid any robotic faults…

Ro still held my hand leading me forward, but her voice was really angry, "Okay, lesson two million: this is a vid studio. Everything is fake!"

I tried timidly to defense myself, "It... seemed real..."

"It's like I have to teach you everything! C'mon, building 43 should be right around here."

We approached a studio with a picture of a young African-American woman with the caption "Skye's The Limit" which Ro read with a new suspicion in her voice. Obviously she still didn't believe that that was the place…

A middle-aged man exited the studio door and Ro let go off my hand.

"Rosalie, Harry Lux!" the man smiled, "Talk about cutting it close: you just made it! C'mon!" and he hugged Ro's shoulders leading her into the studio.

I followed them. Ro was certainly confused when she asked, "Just made it for what?"

But actually…

I was…

Not exactly confused. I was certainly discontented. I didn't like the gesture of that unknown man who immediately hugged Ro.

Yes, I didn't like him from the first moment I saw him, just like I didn't like the social worker. Although they both were completely different.

She was a woman he was a man.

She was auburn haired, he was dark blond.

She was thin, he was a little bit fat.

She was stern he openly smiled.

The only equal thing was that they both were middle-aged.

But that fact has nothing to do with their characters. So the only one likeness between both of them was my own feelings of warning and dislike.

But just the same as I was wrong with the social worker, I had to do my best to ignore my dislike toward this man.

He smiled again, "We're right in here!"

We already walked in the studio…

And I was glad to see that he let go his hand off Ro's shoulders.

The man added, looking at Ro, "Gwen was right, your look is perfect! Invokes instant pity."

Ro's smile was sarcastic, but although this she didn't manage to hide that she was flattered, "Thanks. I guess" then she introduced me to the man.

"This is my friend Zee."

I smiled politely extending my hand to say 'Hello' to him, but the man only glanced at me without taking my hand.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet ya" he said, hurried, and then he continued to speak to Ro, "I was floored when I heard your story."

For a few seconds my hand rested in the air in some stupid gesture, half on its way to be shaken. Then I took down my hand without hiding my disappointment… and my dislike.

Suddenly the man stopped and very rough this time, he hugged Ro's shoulders again, "We are gonna do everything we can to help."

I looked at him. He has to know that I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to Ro. So I asked insistently, "And what exactly is that?"

The man turned towards me saying, "Don't you guys know Skye?" and it seemed that he was just surprised, but I sensed the same cold dislike in his expression, the same that the social worker had towards me. I didn't feel cold or warm with my metal body of course, but I knew how Ro didn't like cold weather or cold food except some ice cream and some cold drink when the weather was too hot. But as I was able to have feelings inside of me, I was able to sense if someone liked me or hated me and I definitely felt different being liked or hated.

Although… to think that this man hated me was a little bit excessive and I was sure that if I could tell Ro what I thought about him right now, she would say that I was becoming paranoid. But sinking in all those thoughts and also being more and more discontent that that man still had his arm around Ro's shoulders, I retained my answer. Ro perceived this and quickly answered instead of me, "Uh, we're from out of town."

"Well" Harry Lux looked at Ro smiling again, "She's got the biggest show in Twin Cities and reunions are our hottest bits. We've been reuniting loved ones for two seasons now."

Shrinking away from his arm, Ro turned around toward him and frowned, "Wait up. A talk show? I can't do…"

Using his both hands this time, Harry Lux grabbed Ro's shoulders again and forced her to turn around toward the scene, "Just watch!"

We approached the edge of the set. Right in front of us, at the scene, a girl, a few years younger than Ro, with reddish hair and freckles all over her face, was sitting in a couch and watching sadly Skye, who was sitting in the arm-chair across her.

Obviously the girl was telling Skye how she had lost her parents, "The storm destroyed our whole town. A lot of us were relocated to shelters and whole families got separated."

All the people in the hall said, "Awww..."

The girl continued, "I heard some people got head injuries and forgot stuff. I figured that's what happened to my mom."

"Yeah" said Skye holding girl's hand, "And how old were you when this happened?"

"I was six."

"Six years old" repeated Skye, then she smiled, "Well Macy, we did some research and that's **exactly** what happened to your mom."

Skye paused and I saw how Ro's face changed, her expression now had an almost painful expectation, as if it was Ro who waited to see her own mother. Ro's lips were half-open, her light blue eyes were full of tears which glittered on the edge of her eyelids, ready to roll down her face…

Skye added, "She didn't remember a thing for close to a year - not even her own name. She's been searching for you ever since. Gang, we have a special treat for Macy right now. Let's bring her out!"

From the opposite side of the scene approached a middle-aged woman with reddish hair and freckles all over her face. She smiled at Macy and the girl said in disbelieve, "Mom?" and then she ran toward her mother.

"It's me baby" the woman smiled again, then she opened her arms and hugged Macy.

The audience said a new "Aww" and started to applaud.

Now Ro was with her back to me, I couldn't see her face anymore, but I was able to hear her whispering, "Dang..." and although her voice was more bitter than just sad, I knew she was on the verge of crying…

Meanwhile Macy's mother was sitting on the couch with Marcy in her arms. Skye continued lively, "We're gonna give these two some time to get reacquainted. So that's it for today! Tune in next time when we make the dream of a family reunion come true for…" And the studio cameras focused in on Ro, "… this girl, Rosalie Rowen!"

"What!" almost yelled Ro in her anger, while the audience applauded and screamed, "Skye's The Limit!"

Ro furiously turned around, with her hands on her hips to face Harry Lux, "What the heck was that! I never agreed to be on this show!" and she turned around again with her back on Harry Lux, crossing her arms on her chest with an angry expression on her face.

"Hey, chill! Everyone wants to be on 'Skye's the Limit!" said with a mocking smile Harry Lux and he definitely went too far putting his hand on Ro's shoulder once again!

But Ro wasn't inclined to endure anymore his insolence and she pushed his hand of her shoulders almost screaming in her anger, "Not me! My face can't be on the air!"

That was more than enough – instead of giving her some excuse, this man almost laughed! "Well, too late, it's a live feed. C'mon, what's the big deal?"

Ro didn't answer. She made her way to the exit and I followed her.

Agent Bennet's point of view

"We got a hit! Twin Cities, Minnesota, 'Skye's The Limit' show!" shouted Rush on one breathe, running behind me and along me toward the computer with a disk in her hand.

I didn't scold her that she dashed like that without warning or permission the communication center. I had merely turned to her trying to look stern rather than curious. She was so in a hurry and so excited about the information she brought to me that she didn't glanced at me at all. But she was a good soldier, I knew she'd realize I wasn't happy of her behavior and I wouldn't tolerate any lack of respect like this.

She plugged the disk and a clip from earlier appeared on the screen.

"_We're gonna give these two some time to get reacquainted" said with a smile a young afro-american woman. "So that's it for today! Tune in next time when we make the dream of a family reunion come true for this girl…"_

The studio cameras moved and focused… on…

"_Rosalie Rowen!" said the woman's voice and on the monitor froze in a shot the astonished face of Zeta's accomplice._

"According to the vid" added Rush, "she'll be back on the show tomorrow."

"Then we'll be there too" I said slowly and intimidated.

to be continued…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. So it's just a fanfic.

This is a fan fiction version of Ro's Reunion, told from Zee's point of view.

As English isn't my native language I want to thank Jane for her editing work on this chapter.

And I want to give great thanks to SteelNeko for her help.

Ro's Reunion

Chapter Three

**Zee's point of view**

Ro was still aghast at what was happened and we were still on our way toward the door. But that man had no intention to leave us alone! He overtook us almost laughing again, "Hold it, don't leave so soon! Wait up! While you're here, let's get a promo shot!"

I flying camera passed right beside my head, I even had to bend a little in order to avoid it. We didn't needed any shots anymore, so I was ready to do something to eliminate this camera if it was necessary, but Ro pushed it away and she lifted her clenched fist against Harry Lux, "I'm about to give **you** a promo shot! C'mon Zee, let's beat it!"

Skye, who talked with Macy and her mother, noticed the commotion and headed over to Ro, "Is there a problem?"

"Not anymore. We are out of here!" said Ro making again her way to the exit. I followed her without turning around to see Skye or Harry. I only heard Skye to say with a scolded tone, "Harry?" and then his sarcastic answer, "Turns out the kid's camera shy."

It was Skye who overtook us this time, "W, wait! I'm sorry!"

We stopped, and turned around toward Skye, but Ro's face was even angrier and she crossed her arms on her chest again.

Skye definitely tried to fix the problem, "I thought everything was already arranged, that you knew why you were here" she said politely.

Ro kept silence, so I felt obliged to answer politely as well, "We were told you could help find Ro's brother."

"And we can!" said Skye confidently, "We're experts at this. We have researchers across the country. Right Harry?"

"You said it" Harry Lux answered, but Ro didn't look convinced at all, she had turned her back to Harry and Skye again, so Skye approached behind Ro and put her both hands on Ro's shoulders, "Look, I know it can be scary, putting yourself in front of all those people. But think of what you have to gain. Isn't it worth the risk?"

Skye meant Macy and her mother and Ro turned to look them. Macy's mother held her lost and found daughter's hands talking and smiling at her…

And it was too much for Ro. She wanted to find her mother as well; she wanted to find her family or her brother at least. And she wasn't so angry only because her appearance in a talk show was a threat for us and will bring Bennet here.

She was angry because she had to choose.

If she agreed – she probably would find her brother.

But bringing Bennet here she probably would lose me.

Refusing to appear in the show she would remain with me.

But she definitely would loose her brother that way.

She was angry because it was a hard decision she had to make. She wasn't happy and there was no way for her to be happy no matter what she would choose. She would lose, whatever she would choose, she would lose. She would lose her brother or me. She had to choose between her brother and me.

And she was choosing me.

But it was a sacrifice, which made me feel guilty. Yes, we had done so many sacrifices till now, in order to save each other, in order to remain together, but now it was different. I couldn't accept this… I mean… to see how devoted Ro was towards me… That was all I wanted to have, that was all I wanted to know, because… it was as an answer to me, so clear as never before that Ro wanted to be with me and that she needed my devotion to her, but… There had to be some other way… we had to find some alternative… Ro deserved to find her brother, to find her family and it was my duty to see her reunite with them. We just needed to talk, to invent something, to invent some way to find her family without loosing each other.

So a few hours later we were here, on a bridge, with the sleepy town around us…

But we didn't talk. We were here for hours, it was 10:30 at night already, but we weren't moving even a step forward to making some other decision, we didn't manage to invent anything, we just stood here in silence. There were no people around us anymore; we were alone on that bridge, having only a full moon in the deep blue sky above us and the calm deep blue river's waters around us in this deep blue night.

I was standing with my back on the railing, I was leaned my hands backward on it and Ro was leaned her elbows on the railing with her face toward the dark waters.

I doubted that Ro would say something. She had taken her decision and she didn't want to discus it at all. But I still wanted to change her mind, so I broke the silence carefully saying that maybe she had to go on that show tomorrow. Her face became more thoughtful and sad, but she refused, again, "I can't do it. We should have blown this town already. If I show my face on that show tomorrow, Bennet'll be all over me."

I looked at her. There was an option. I didn't understand why Ro didn't say anything about this till now. Maybe she was so upset that she had missed it. So I had to say it and… I said it, "That's no reason to stop. I can hide 'till the coast is clear."

Ro turned towards me almost angry, "Don't you get it? There is no ' 'till the coast is clear'! Once Bennet gets his sights on me he'll be watching me day and night, hoping I'll lead to you. We'll never be able to see each other again."

I avoided her eyes unable to say anything. I had to be aware about it. She was right. If she would go on this show the next day, there would be no 'till the coast is clear', we'd never be able to see each other again, indeed. I clearly understood this, but… in the same time I knew I had to keep insisting that Ro had to take this chance to find her brother…

I... I'd never felt something like this before… something tore my feelings a part… I… I really never felt before this terrifying fear that everything around me and inside me failed and ruined from that thought to lose Ro… to be unable to see her again, to talk to her, to take care of her… to hear her voice again, to see her face again, to see her smile… I… I didn't want to lose her; I didn't want to leave without her… I… I never thought we could separate… It was… as if I was falling in some whirlpool, which dragged me to the bottom and I couldn't go out…

But I had to set her free, she deserved her family, she deserved her happiness, I had no right to stop her… I wasn't a part of her family; I even wasn't a human being. She couldn't exchange her real family for a synthoid like me. It wasn't right.

I slowly turned my head to look at her… and I said the only possible thing that I could say, "I would miss you, but I can't stand in the way. This is your chance to find your family, Ro. You wouldn't have to run anymore."

As she had leaned her elbows on the railing again, she turned towards me somehow surprised and frightened… as if… as if she had expected it… and at the same time… as if she hadn't expected that I would ever be able to say this… and she tried to protest, saying, "But…"

I interrupted her not knowing how I was getting together my strength to say… quietly and tenderly indeed, but absolutely categorically at the same time, "You have to do this."

It was a long moment of silence… when Ro looked immovable up at me straight to my eyes and I looked at her… the longest moment in my life… when we both didn't believe that all what was happening was really true… knowing that that was fair, that was right, that was just what we both had to do… although all of her soul and all of my soul screamed that we shouldn't separate…

Ro took a step towards me, lowing her eyes as a sign that she wouldn't hide how much she wanted to cuddle in me and I opened my arms to meet her without hiding on my turn how much I wanted to shelter her in my hug…

And we hugged each other... she burred her face in my chest, and I held her in my arms… as tender as I could… gently placing my hands over her hair and her back…

I really hugged her, for the first time and… I couldn't help but think that that hug now seemed as our try to say goodbye the first day after our meeting, when Ro had hugged me for the first time, saying, "Good luck, Zee"…

I was so perplexed then, I didn't dare to hug her back…

She wasn't the first human being who hugged me like that; indeed, she wasn't the first human who treated me as a human as well, knowing that I'm not. Max was the first human who had hugged me when I had to leave her and Batman. It was a friendly gesture of hers, a proof that she took me as someone who's not just a machine, but… I didn't return the hug. Not only because I wasn't sure I had the right to return hugs… but most of all because I was so obsessed with my freedom, I had a new hope, a much more real hope, so I didn't feel any sorrow leaving Max, but Ro…

Even back then, when Ro hugged me for the first time… I was sad loosing her. It was a vague new feeling, which I was unable to fully understand then. I only felt that actually I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want to lose this strange tiny blonde girl, who astonished me so much being so brave and so fragile at the same time. I merely felt; too obscure again, that somehow… I had to be with her in order to protect her and… in the same time I felt that I needed her to survive in that weird, foreign human world… I felt that we needed each other, but… I hadn't any reason to be sure about that, I hadn't any idea what exactly was the real meaning of all this and… I didn't say anything; I didn't ask her to stay. I merely let her leave…

Now was different. Now it hurt, now was hard, now was painful, now was unbelievable that that was happening to us. I wasn't ready to let her go and… I would never be… I really thought I could hide till the coast is clear…

It was almost like some horrible joke - earlier today I had said, pretending to be Ro's brother, that, when someone you care about is taken away from you, it must hurt much…

I supposed it would hurt much, but I didn't know that it really could hurt so much…

Now this was becoming real.

I wanted her to find her family; I wanted it, sincerely, but… I have never had the time… or should I say… I have never had the will to think about an eventual meeting between Ro and her brother, but… somehow… I was sure or… I wanted to be sure, that that meeting couldn't change anything between Ro and me; I even didn't imagine I could lose her that way…

Was her brother a good man for real? She hadn't any idea what he had become in all those years, neither had I. Could he take care of her?

I really didn't want to let her go.

And I really couldn't stand in the way either.

She had to reunite with her brother; he was her real family, not me.

She had to take her chance.

Although I still needed her…

Yes, I needed her, even more than ever and not only because she was my guiding light in those still so weird and foreign for me human world. She was my best friend, the only one who understood me, who helped me, who taught me. She was the only one who believing me, who fought for me, the only one who trusted me so unreservedly…

The only one who was so devoted to me.

The only one to whom I was so devoted.

The only one I had in this world.

The only one I wanted to live with.

Not only because I was getting used to see her around.

I loved to be with her, I loved to see how she smiled, how she walked, even how she frowned; I loved to hear her voice, I loved to look in her light blue eyes.

I loved my life with her.

I loved to take care of her, I loved to do anything for her sake, knowing that she felt good, dressed and fed, cozy and warm, healthy and happy, and safety…

Everything had sense because of her, everything was worthwhile with her.

She was the reason I lived, the reason I didn't want to give up, she was my strength, my hope, she was everything to me…

I wanted to be free, indeed, but more than everything else I wanted to become more and more human because of her. I wanted to be more and more her kind, hopping that that way I could be as long with her as it was possible…

Why our first real hug had to be our farewell hug, the last one before all those days of loneliness, which would ruin my world since tomorrow?

It was so good to know that she was in my arms…

Yes, I only could know, as I was unable to feel, but it was so good to touch her hair anyway, to hold her, to hug her…

How I wished I could be able to feel right now… to feel her tiny body in my arms, to feel her hair under my fingers, to feel the warmth of her breath on my chest…

I never felt such a strange and terrible pain before…

It wasn't a physical pain; of course, I hadn't any idea what a physical pain was, but…

I knew that that horrible fear to lose Ro, that sharp needles in my mind and my soul were… a real pain…

Did she feel the same pain now?

Would she miss me so badly as I already missed her?

Probably, as she cried, still hiding her face in my chest, still holding me tight…

I looked up at the sky…

Why I couldn't be as cold inside of me as my metal body was underneath this human hologram?

Why I couldn't be as cold and indifferent as that stone moon up there?

Why I was different?

Why I had those feelings and conscience of mine?

Why I was so helpless to change my fate?

Why should I lose Ro?

Why I couldn't find the answers?

Why there was no hope for us to remain at least a little bit more together…

Why everything had to end that way?

Why I was unable to cry…

Yes, I wished I could be able to cry right now…

I really wished to be able to cry…

Ro let go off me, wiping her eyes. I didn't hide my unwillingness to let her go and slowly taking my arms down; I retained for a while her hand in mine. It wasn't just one of my usual gentleman's gestures this time. She still needed me, she still needed the protection I was able to give her and I still needed to protect her. It was just in a second, or two, but… it was such a strong, almost unconquerable feeling between both of us, which turned into an irresistible wish we could hug each other again in order to never let go this time…

But neither of us dared to do this.

Was this everything I could do for her?

Was this the right way to say 'goodbye'?

Was she waiting something from me?

Something very important, which would prove to her that she was really everything for me, something, which would prove to her how much I'd miss her…?

Could I kiss her 'goodbye'?

Should I kiss her?

Did she really want me to kiss her goodbye?

It was an ordinary gesture as soon as we were going to separate for good.

Maybe it was the right way for someone to say his last 'farewell' to her, who was his best friend?

I always asked her when I was at a loss in human behavior, but it felt it impossible to ask her now…

I hesitated too long, I lost the moment, even if she had waited for me to kiss her, she had slipped away from that moment.

Her voice was disappointed and sarcastic, when she said, "You suck, you know that?" and she snaked her hand from mine, even stepped back a little bit.

"Suck?" I questioned very confused, indeed.

We still stood there face to face and I tried to find the answer in her eyes.

Did she mean she had enough of me that she had to try to find her brother tomorrow? Or was she saying, 'You're really annoying, Zee', because she was frustrated that I was leaving and that she knew I was right even though she didn't want me to be? Or… what if… what if she was disappointed not only because of all this, but… because I didn't dare to kiss her?

But she didn't give me any sign; she didn't give me even the smallest sign of her real thoughts.

We just stood there.

I didn't want to leave her.

She didn't want to leave me as well.

That was all we said to each other in this moment of silence, when we still looked at each other's eyes…

Then she merely smirked bitterly, saying not only more disappointed this time, but even somehow tired, "Forget it"

And I knew – it was the end.

Not only of our conversation.

It was the end of our life together.

There was no place for that word 'together' between Ro and me anymore.

We merely would wait tomorrow, which would separate us for real.

That tomorrow, which would separate us forever…

to be continued…

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

7

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. So it's just a fanfic.

This is a fan fiction version of Ro's Reunion, told from Zee's point of view.

As English isn't my native language I want to thank Jane for her editing work on this chapter.

And I want to give great thanks to SteelNeko for her help.

Ro's Reunion

Chapter Four

Zee's point of view

Would Ro forgive me?

We didn't say even a word to each other from the moment we broke our hug on the bridge. In the hotel I spent the night in my usual chair, I was thankful I had no need to recharge exactly then, I didn't want to lose my last hours with Ro.

She tried to pretend that she was sleeping, but her breathing wasn't as slow and peaceful as usual; she moved in her bed too often and I was sure she didn't get any sleep that night.

We didn't talk in the morning, we didn't talk till the last moment we were together as if we were afraid that something unexpected would happen… it was a strange feeling… it was as if we had grip with our last decision and we were afraid to think about it anymore, we just did what we had to do, avoiding to talk, avoiding to look at each other, avoiding to touch each other. And I was sure… if any of us had dared to say something, to look at the other's eyes or to give even a slight touch, we wouldn't be able to separate…

It was the same feeling we had the time we broke our hug and we whished to hug again… and to not be separated… at any cost…

I had never seen Ro so hurt, so disappointed, so desperate… she tried to hide all this under a grumpy expression… and actually it wasn't just a way to not speak about her feelings, she was really angry with me because I had insisted and somehow I had forced her to leave me and to go on that show to search for her brother…

Would she forgive me?

Did she know that the only thing I wanted was her happiness…?

And would she be really happy without me…

I had to be sure that nothing bad would happen to her till the moment she would find her brother. I was still responsible for her. I had to see with my own eyes that she was safe and well.

And I was still here, so near her…

I stood hidden behind a truck and I kept looking at her… she was there, in front of the door at Sky's studio. She was waiting for Sky, she was still angry and even more nervous and upset… she had her arms crossed on her chest and she was leaning her back on the wall… she had bent her head, looking toward the ground… and she was waiting… thoughtfully… unhappy…

I overheard Sky's voice. She walked to her set accompanied by a production assistant and I detected discontent in her tone, "...and remind me to talk to Harry about our signals. Putting Ro on the air like that was a bad mistake."

Mistake? Why? What did she mean by saying that…?

I had no time to think over it, Sky noticed Ro and spoke to the man beside her, "We'll finish later."

The assistant left and Sky approached Ro, "You came back!"

"Figured I'll go for it" answered Ro still completely unhappy.

Sky was more than glad to hear her decision and enthusiastically she hugged Ro, "I was sure you'd do it!"

Ro didn't return the hug; she was confused and still distrustful…

But Sky took Ro's hands in hers, "And Ro, I have great news! I had Harry start the team looking yesterday and he told me this morning. We found him! We found Casey!"

Ro's sad expression now was a really surprised one and in her turn she held Sky's hands, "My brother?"

Sky smiled, "He'll be here for today's show!"

Ro stammered still holding Sky's hands, "I, I can't believe it… You guys are amazing!"

"I'm just glad we can help. C'mon, I'll take you to makeup" said Sky and both of them headed inside the studio…

And that was the end.

Ro left.

I would never be able to see her again…

Ever…

"Goodbye, Ro…" I whispered…

And then suddenly…

I heard voices…

"You're a liar!"

That was Macy, the girl who found her mother in Sky's show yesterday…

"Now, now, settle down. There's no need to get emotional."

That was Harry Lux…

What happened here…?

Carefully I peeped from behind the truck… and I saw Harry Lux, Macy, and the social worker Gwen, who stood like a stone statue with her arms crossed in front of the crying girl…

In a total desperation, Macy said through her tears, "That lady wasn't my mom! She was just an actress! Even her freckles were fake!"

"Best we could do on short notice" answered Harry Lux insolently.

I… I was stunned…

They had lied to Macy…

Harry Lux and the social worker had conspired not to try find any families at all, they didn't try to help, they lied to everyone with the only goal to bring back the poor girls in the girls' home…

I was right! I was right to not like the social worker and Harry Lux! They were really alike! And what made them alike were their lies!

Macy cried on, "But what's going to happen to me now?"

"Oh, pipe down" said harshly the social worker putting her hands on her hips, "You got to spend a nice night in a hotel. Not a bad break from the foster home. Now be grateful and get back in the car" and she opened the car's door for the girl to enter.

Macy grudgingly obeyed.

"You'll cover the hotel, right?" the social worker asked Harry Lux with her rough tone of voice.

"You bet. Plus your usual fee, of course. Should have seen the ratings. Great shape. Oh good, I see the new girl came back, Rosalie. She's all set you today's show. You want her when we're done, right?"

"Yeah. I spoke to that girls' home down in Maryland and they're coming for her. I might even get a few creds from the State."

"Ro…" I whispered…

"Taking money from both sides. A woman after my own heart" said slyly Harry Lux.

But the social worker didn't pay attention to his remark, "I'll drop this one off and then come after Ro."

Then the woman got in the car.

Macy still fought back tears.

"Do you ever find them? The real families, I mean" asked the social worker with her hands on the wheel.

"Ah, we stopped looking early on. Wasn't worth the cost" answered Harry Lux and the auburn woman drove away.

I went out from my hiding-place and I just stopped, right on the man's way. He headed back to the studio, still looking after the car and he ran into me.

He was really hit by my metal body, but I was too angry to care about it.

I grabbed his shirt and I picked him up, "You're a liar! You lied to that girl and you're lying to Ro now!"

He held my hand trying to free himself, "Wha, hey, hands off! Whatever you thought you heard, you heard wrong! We're doing a legitimate show here!"

I couldn't resist to not shaking him a little bit, then I let him go and I turned to head toward the studio.

"I'm getting Ro out of here" I said decisively, "You never even looked for her brother!"

"Okay, okay, but wait up!" Harry Lux ran after me, "You got me. Guilty as charged!" He overtook me and he even dared to put his hand on my shoulder, "But you don't know the pressure I am under. The constant deadlines."

"I don't care!" I said pushing his hand off me, "I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Harry Lux didn't answer me right away. He looked at a truck on which some workers were loading things and he turned to me, "You're right. Let me take you to her. She'll be right over here in the makeup trailer."

I followed him although I doubted he was right… Sky had taken Ro for make up inside the studio, not here… but maybe they had come back, while I was listening to Harry Lux's conversation with the social worker…

I climbed up the truck, but there was no one there, I turned to Harry Lux, "Are you sure this is the right…"

He locked the door behind me…

"Hey! Let me out!" I yelled hitting the door with my fists…

But he didn't open the door… and I heard how he said to the driver, "Take this lunk for a ride, a long ride, and convince him not to come back."

The truck started up jerky, I lost my balance and I fell on the ground with all of the boxes over me.

I managed to stand up on my feet again, considering how to get out from there…

The truck moved extremely fast, for no time it left the studio and according my inner device of orientation, it was on the magway already…

A sharp turn again… and I fell again, with the all boxes over me again…

When I sat on the ground, I found myself with a pail on my head…

If Harry Lux wanted to humiliate me, he managed to do that perfectly.

I took away the pail off my head, I stood up and I approached the locked door. Without removing my hologram, I used the wrist saw of my left hand to slice through the door. It fly opened almost throwing me out on the pavement, but I managed to get hold of the door with my both hands…

All the boxes and all the objects loaded in the truck flew away, falling down on the magway…

The door I was holding was very unstable; it constantly tossed me back and forth… I hit in the protective wall of the magway and my hologram disappeared as always when I was knocked…

A truck came right in front of the one I was on and it was going to strike the opened door…

I managed to shut the door from the outside and the truck passed along me without harming…

But the door-handle I was holding on began to give away, I held some iron but it was too low and my feet started to drag on the ground giving sparks …

I climbed up the truck and I managed to get to the driver's compartment. The driver was terrified of my synthoid form, he let go of the wheel in shock and the truck plummeted over the bridge…

While we fell I forced the driver's door and I managed to pull the driver out of the cab. I extended my left arm, I grabbed the railguard and holding the unconsciousness driver, I climbed up on the magway again.

I dragged the driver and I sat him up against the side. Then I restored my Zee hologram and I began to run, right in the middle of the road, over the middle line… I ran back down the magway to the studio.

Yes, it was dangerous and even ridiculous to run like that on the road. I exposed my supper-human abilities to keep running for so long as no human was able to. But I didn't care how I looked like or what people could think about me. I had to save Ro. I had to prevent the social worker take Ro back to the girls' home. No matter what.

Even if someone called NSA seeing me running as a real machine on the road.

Even if Bennet was already in the studio.

I had to save Ro.

I had to stop the social worker from taking Ro.

I had to save Ro.

No matter what.

to be continued…

A/N If you like the way I tell this story, please let me know, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. I deeply appreciate Robert Goodman as the creator of 'The Zeta Project' and all 'The Zeta Project' team. So it's just a fanfic.

Ro's Reunion

Chapter Five

This is a fan fiction version of Ro's Reunion, told from Zee's point of view (the first part of this chapter is told from Agent Bennet's point of view).

As English isn't my native language I want to thank Jane for her editing work on this chapter.

And I want to give great thanks to SteelNeko for her help.

**Agent Bennet's point of view**

We were at the show just in time, but I ordered my team to not enter the studio until Rosalie Rowen would appear at the scene.

Now all the people in the audience were totally captivated from Sky's speech, who told Miss Rowen's story, so I nodded, giving a sign to my team to carefully take its positions in the auditorium. A few seconds later, dozen black silhouettes were already in their places at each exit. But it was still too early for action. We all just stood there, in the shadows, immovable and we kept silence in order to not attract the audience's attention.

"From the sound of it, you've been on the move a lot" Sky said and I couldn't help but wonder if Sky's sympathetic expression was sincere or just a mask, a professional habit only, or a real part of this woman, as my stern expression had become a real part of my identity…

"You don't know the half of it" answered Rosalie with some really sad voice.

"It must have been terrible out in the world alone; no one to share your joys and sorrows with" continued Sky.

"It was rough sometimes… but… I wasn't exactly alone…" Rosalie made a pause, looking aside for a moment without hiding that she was missing someone… "I made one really good friend."

The audience sighed, 'O-o-h…' and for less of a second I was about to believe that Rosalie was talking of a real friend, a human being…

With the corner of my eye I noticed Harry Lux and the social worker. She held up a pair of handcuffs and as she didn't try to whisper, I heard what she said, "Brought these in case she puts up a fight."

Clever. While we would be occupied with the synthoid, she would do with his accomplice. It was good that the social worker would take immediately Miss Rowen, it was about time.

"Well Rosalie Rowen, your wandering has ended" said Sky with an optimistic tone of voice, "Let's bring out Ro's brother!"

The audience applauded happily while a blond guy who looked a lot like Ro, entered the set.

I stepped forward, followed by my team. They aimed their weapons at the three on the scene.

"Just look at them, gang! Ro and Casey haven't seen each other since they were little kids, but can't you instantly feel the connection?" asked Sky and Rosalie looked really surprised…

Hmmm… that had to be checked. Maybe all this was some new Zeta's plan, maybe he wanted to legally appear as Ro's brother, according his own secret goals…

West, Rush and I looked at the three on the scene through our holoscanners…

"That's the girl" reported Rush.

Yes, that was the girl and the blonde young man there wasn't the synthoid, as Sky was a real human too…

"Hold your position!" I ordered, "Wait for a positive ID on the synthoid!"

"Casey?" asked Ro still in disbelieve.

"It's me Rosalie!" smiled the blonde guy, "Ha, can't believe it's you!"

"Casey, tell us where you were when you got our call?" politely asked Sky.

"Honestly?" the blonde guy kept his perky smile, "I was still asleep. It was really early!"

The audience laughed and Rosalie bent her head - obviously she was disappointed, even hurt. She pulled up a photo out of her pocket and then she compared the blonde man and the photo. She frowned with anger and with squeezed lips she said, "Your... hair used to be different..."

The blonde young man was really confused, he touched his hair to gain some time and he even stammered, "Yeah, I... dyed it. My girlfriend likes it blond."

Rosalie wasn't satisfied with his answer; it was most like she was more convinced that he wasn't her brother. That was really strange… why someone would pretend to be her brother if it wasn't Zeta…

Rosalie lifted her hologram photo, the man there was different indeed and she said angrier, "Your whole face is different..."

Harry Lux, who, with the social worker watched all this on a monitor, said anxiously and even with a real fear in his voice, turning to the auburn woman, "She has a photo? No one told me she had a photo!"

That was really interesting! Harry Lux arranged 'family reunions' using actors! Obviously in one team with the social worker. So aside the synthoid who I was sure would appear any second, we would catch Rosalie and even more fish like those two players here!

**Zee's point of view**

I still ran and ran along the road… I reached the studio… I ran through it straight to Sky's the Limit building; I ran climbing up the stairs… there was a stagehand who arranged some box… seeing me running like this he said, "Hey!"…

He didn't have to stay on my way, I knocked him over… even the locked door was unable to stop me, I broke it, entering with it the studio and while I was running in the corridors, I heard the conversation on the scene, "What must have gone though your head when you heard we had Ro here?" asked Sky Ro's fake brother.

"After the coffee?" He answered and the audience laughed. My poor Ro! Those people held up to ridicule! The impudent boy didn't stop talking, "That I could finally be completed. Nothing ever felt right without my kid sis."

"Are you sure this guy's my brother? I'm not getting the Rowen vibe of him" said Ro with an angry, insulted voice…

"Ro!" I yelled and I ran into the studio, I noticed Agent Bennet was there with his team, but that didn't matter, I headed to the set, passing along a stage manager.

She shouted out, "Whoa, you can't do that!", but I was on the stage already and I pointed at the blonde boy, "Ro, he's a fake! The whole show's a fake!" Ro was so shocked, but there was no time for explanations, I quickly added, "They're planning to send you back to the girls' home!"

"What?" Sky was sincerely surprised, but I had no time to answer her…

"Wait a second" said the blonde boy, "I don't understand. You guys aren't actors too?"

Sky frowned, turning to look at Harry Lux, "Harry, what's going on?"

Ro was still so stressed, she was unable to move, but we had to run…

I heard Bennet's order behind my back, "Move in! Now!"

I heard how he and his team ran towards me; I turned to face them…

"Fire!" yelled Bennet and the NSA ropes from agents' weapons winded around me, pressing my arms to my body…

I was unable to set myself free, although I tried…

The agents let the high voltage through the ropes and the electric shocks began to shake my body causing me… real… pains…

My hologram began to flicker, reviling for some seconds my real synthoid appearance… then… it disappeared completely… and I fell to the ground, hit by the high voltage…

But… I still was able to see… and… to hear…

Sky and… Ro's fake brother… were really surprised that I was a… synthoid…

And Ro… Ro jumped on one of the agents, but… she was grabbed from behind… by Agent Rush...

"Let go of me!" yelled… Ro…

"Stop!" Sky… tried to interfere, "What are you doing?"

"This is federal business!" Bennet approached… the scene, "Stay out of the way!"

What… what would happen to Ro now…

Ro…

Ro managed to break away from Rush… then… Ro ran to the lighting set and… untying one rope… she made them fall over the ropes from agents' weapons…

It was just in time… just in time before the high voltage shut me down…

I stood up, Ro ran to me, I held her by the waist, then I stretched my right arm toward a skylight on the ceiling and after a second we both were at the studio's roof…

I heard Bennet's voice from the scene under our feet, "Outside! After them! Move it!"

I lead Ro to the metal ladder and coming after me she climbed off the roof…

We both ran… with Bennet and the agents after us…

I stopped for a second to scan the area…

"This way!" I pointed and we kept running…

A group of the firefighters from earlier was nearby and I used the chance…

The agents passed through the group keeping their run…

When they left, I went away from the firefighters and stopping behind a truck I dropped down my hologram. Ro come off my back, I restored my Zee appearance and we both ran in the opposite direction from the agents…

o O o

Sky stood in the middle of the scene, where some people of her team cleaning up the mess after the lighting's fall.

"All things considered, that was a great show..." Harry Lux tried to defense himself.

Sky turned around to look at him with her hands on her hips and frowning, after a long pause, she said coldly, "You're fired, Harry!"

The blonde actor, who played Ro's brother, appeared behind Harry Lux's shoulder, "Do I still get paid?"

o O o

**Zee's point of view**

Away from any harm although we were still in Twin City, Ro and I were sitting on a bench on a bus station. I had crossed my legs in quite a human gesture and waiting for our bus to come, we watched a mini TV-monitor, where Sky, surrounded by journalists, explained what had happened to her show, "I was shocked to learn what was going on. I got into this business to _help_ people. Harry Lux and the social worker he was working with are both going to jail. And I want every kid we've wrong to come back on the show so we can make things right."

Ro turned her head to look at me. She wouldn't try to find her brother that way again, but maybe other orphans would have that chance and her words confirmed that I knew her well enough to guess what she was thinking about, "Well, at least some good came of all this."

But she was sad and I knew why, so I said softly, "I'm sorry we didn't find your brother, Ro."

She didn't answer me for a moment. She just looked at me with a cute smile and she touched my arm with her hand, "Know what, Tin man?" she paused again, looking straight to my eyes…

And it was a long second… maybe the longest in my life… we both looked each other face to face… it was a second of… devotion… a second when Ro's eyes looked at me with something much more than just her happiness that we were together again… and I… I looked at her as well… I looked at her with something much more than my happiness that we were together again…

She shoved her hand around my arm, she leaned her face on my shoulder, she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep, and she whispered, "For now anyway you are all the family I need."

I couldn't help but smiled calmly…

That was all I wanted to hear now.

That was all I wanted to have now… and forever…

That was more than the words she said.

I was everything to her.

As she was everything to me.

And I'll do anything to keep her cozy and warm.

I'll do anything to keep protecting her.

I'll do anything to keep her falling asleep on my shoulder.

On my human shoulder…

I'll do anything to keep her happy with me.

Because…

I loved her.

And because…

She loved me too…

The end

Please, if you like the way I tell this story by following the show, don't leave me in silence, please, please review no matter when you'll read it and how much time will pass after the posting of this story. Please review.


End file.
